sky that made of gold
by seira seiko
Summary: tsuki is world wide known idol. she is very confident in herself also she's not the child who bullied by everyone anymore. but when reborn takes a look of her he pulled her to mafia world. but i said she is not a weak girl she is under project of mare. also she have a plan to show them her strength. she will show the person who called him self a father and his brother. fem tsuna
1. Chapter 1 beginning

**summary : forgot by her father and brother 5 years old child lost everything after the death of her mother she stuck in an old children's take care apartment bullied by everyone her life became a hell but 10 years later she is a teenager who's confident in herself and she's well known world idol but when reborn hears a rumor that an idol who looks like decima she's pulled to mafia but what byakuran is doing here**

 **female idol tsunayoshi**

 **first generation is brothers of tenth generation**

 **idol is a performer that can sing while dancing also idols can even rap idols also composes their song**

* * *

 **tsuna's POV**

"Hey boy

Make' em whistle like  
a missile bomb, bomb  
Every time I show up, blow up uh  
Make' em whistle like  
a missile bomb, bomb  
Every time I show up, blow up uh

You're so beautiful  
I can't forget you  
Your eyes still  
make my heart flutter, boom, boom

24, 365  
I only wanna be with you  
During the day and at night  
I want you like this, ooh, ooh

Every guy checks me out every day  
They all think they can get me  
I don't want a lot of things  
I want your heart  
Cut out your heart and show me  
Confidently, sometimes chic, chic  
So hot, so hot  
Make me not know what to do  
Softly call out to me  
Like a whistle in my ear

Don't pass me by  
If you can't forget  
me either, whoa  
My heart for you is fire  
My heart is beating so fast  
You can hear it closer and closer

Whistle  
Uh whistle, whistle, whistle  
(Can you hear that)  
Whistle, whistle, whistle  
Whistle  
Uh whistle, whistle, whistle  
(Can you hear that)  
Whistle, whistle, whistle

Hold up  
Don't say anything  
Just whistle to my heart  
That sound makes  
my heart flutter boom, boom

Thoughts are boring  
Feelings are shh  
Every day all day  
Only stay by my side, zoom, zoom

Uh I'm always stylin'  
I'm chic but in front of you, darlin'  
It's getting hot like a desert island  
The more I get to know you, the more my heart rings  
Stop hesitating, come over to me  
Boy, it's checkmate now  
I win this game (Uh-huh)  
I choose you, I'll hug you harder  
Before someone  
takes you away (Uh)

Don't pass me by  
If you can't forget  
me either, whoa  
My heart for you is fire  
My heart is beating so fast  
You can hear it closer and closer

Whistle  
Uh whistle, whistle, whistle  
(Can you hear that)  
Whistle, whistle, whistle  
Whistle  
Uh whistle, whistle, whistle  
(Can you hear that)  
Whistle, whistle, whistle  
This beat got me feelin' like

I hope we won't just  
pass by like the wind  
No need for many words  
Now just take me  
to your side, ooh

Make' em whistle like  
A missile bomb, bomb  
Every time I show up, blow up uh  
Make' em whistle like  
A missile bomb, bomb  
Every time I show up, blow up uh"

as i finished performing my song all my fans shouted my name when i go to backstage makeup artists fixes my makeup . after that i try went to my van but it's kind a hard because all my fans stood there try to take a view of me and blocked my way even though it really hard i have my way

"all my lovely fans i know you wanna take picture autograph but i have a flight that i can't miss so please help me " i said after i smiled gently with puppy eyes and they all fooled by my gentleness manipulated by my beauty as they get away from my way after this little scene of hypnotising i sat on my van seat i said

" after 4 year i still not use to this so much attention " and signed with annoyed look

"well then i really can't say you will get used to it after little bit time anymore " tadasa-san joked from his drive seat

" and i understand very well why they love you so much . you're just like a gold who's good at everything you can dance sing and even rap " tadasa-san praised me

'aah tadasa-san is really warm and kind person . he's working with me for 4 years know he knows me well also he knows how to cheer me' i though

we're going to airport because i'm going to my home land japan namimori and i finely get to meet him again after 6 month i really miss him and them i though as we go through hollywood's street

'hmm what's he doing right now' i wondered then my phone ringed i looked at the number and smiled

"tsu-chan when are you going to be here i can't wait please come here fast " he said with the voice of excitement

" i just arrived at the airport it will take 9 hours to go japan so i guess you have to wait okay" i replied with heart warming smile

" eeeeeeeeeeh that long T.T okay " he replied with gloomy aura that i can feel through phone

"if you wait very good then i will reward you" i said as i giggled

"yey i will be good so come here hurry " he yelled

"okay i have to go bye " i ended our conversation

'i'm coming japan' i though as sit on my seat of airplane

 **meanwhile in italy**

"decima do you paperwork " G yelled as he chased after giotto a.k.a ieyesu

" i don't wanna " he said as he run for his life

" stop being childish or i will arrest you to death " aluade replied with deadly aura

" kukukuku oh the skylark is being scary " daemon said with sly look

" ma ma calm down " asari said with happy go luck smile . finely after everyone calmed down lampo's little brother lambo suddenly tripped on stairs

" must stay calm " but he cried immediatly and then somewhat everything gone rampage but when all of them heard gun shot they stopped what they were doing even though in mafia gun shot is regular thing so it's natural to ignore it but this sound was so familiar so they all stopped what they were doing and

" i have serious news specialy it's connected to you baka-gio " he said with serious tone after they seated in their meeting room

" did all of you heard the name tsuki " reborn asked

"isn't she the famous teenage idol" lampo answered

"yey i kind a heard aboud her but what is this have to do with me" giotto said

" did anyone saw her , do any of you know her look ?" he asked again

"no" all of them replied

" then i guess let you see her music video " he said

all of them wondered why he is talking about her they thought but when the song started they all listen it with curiosity

"Creaking creaking  
In my cracked heart  
The chill of your sighs

Little by little  
Like a withering flower  
My heart aches

This damn love  
Just because of you alone  
I can't stop even if I get hurt  
Even if I die, for me it's only you

Without you  
There are only tears that pierce through my chest  
And a dark hell I'll fall into  
To me, you are that kind of existence

Don't leave me  
Don't leave me behind  
Your heart that turned away  
Please turn (it) back towards me  
I want the you who is desperate  
It's everything that (I've) risked (my) life for  
Into the light that has been scattered  
Take me there, please  
To the end of that world

na na na na na na  
It's gonna be you  
na na na na na na  
It's gonna be you  
na na na na na na  
Woah oh oh oh  
I can't let go

It was left to the heavens  
The key to my destiny  
Is once again in my hands

Swallowing a long breath and  
Burning up my soul  
I'm going to make you mine

This damn love  
Just because of you alone  
I can't give up even if I get hurt  
Even if I die, for me it's only you

Without you  
I have no blood or tears  
I am just a dangerous shadow  
To me, you're that kind of existence

Don't leave me  
Don't leave me behind  
Your heart that turned away  
Please turn (it) back towards me  
I want the you who is desperate  
It's everything that (I've) risked (my) life for  
Into the light that has been scattered  
Take me there, please  
To the end of that world

na na na na na na  
It's gonna be you  
na na na na na na  
It's gonna be you  
na na na na na na  
Woah oh oh oh  
I can't let go

I will sacrifice myself to protect you  
I will try to do it (despite) being doubted  
This crisis right now, I  
Am going to try to turn it into an opportunity

You're my best choice  
You can't stop me  
Into the light that has been scattered  
Take me there, please  
To the end of that world

na na na na na na  
it's gonna be you  
na na na na na na  
it's gonna be you  
na na na na na na  
Woah oh oh oh  
I can't let go  
na na na na na na  
na na na na na na"

when this song ended all of us realized that we were hypnotised by her beautiful voice . this song was just piece of art but why reborn insisted that we should listen it .

" i guess all of you didn't realized it . doesn't tsuki looks like baka-gio ?" as he asked it hit us hard . after his question we looked at her again and it was true she looked like giotto .

" now you all are wondering why she looks like him ? because she is his younger sister ." he said we just frozed from the shock because all of us didn't know he had a sister .

" giotto why didn't you say that you had a younger sibling ?" G asked as he looked at him with betrayed look

" believe me i even don't know her i didn't know i had a sister please reborn say something " giotto said as he looked really pale

" he's right . he didn't know her because she don't go with the sawada last name . she was in children's take care for 3 years . but at the age of 8 she was adopted by shiroha family . she debuted at the age of 10 with the song into the new world . her debut topped japan chart right away . after that all her albums sells out the day it released . she become world wide known really fast . she received so many awards such as shorty award , emma award , billboard awards ." after reborn's speech asari replied

" wow giotto you have really talented younger sis ."

" yeah after all it's giotto's sister " G said

" but it's no time to be calm" reborn said " why " they all asked

" because byakuran is with her " he answered we all shocked by that

''why is he with her ? what's he trying to do ? is he using ? '' giotto asked with projective tune

" i don't know what's he up to so we will send squat to her . this year she will study in namimori middle school so we will send people ." he said

" at least now we will able to know if she's allright or not ?" he said with relaxed voice

"oo is baka-gio is being big brother know " reborn joked

 **time skip in japan**

" now we are here in airport waiting the world wide known idol tsuki . after her world tour she is now arriving her homeland . being the youngest idol ever her age didn't let her down thanks to her talent and beauty she is now successful teenage idol " reporters talked in front of camera as they waited her in airport

" there she is''

''omg''

''please look at us''

''tsuki !''

''she is so beautiful''

''i can't believe that i'm looking at her'' people shouted everywhere . reporters try to talk to her try to take photos but bodyguards projected her

" tsuki what is your plan now ? " one of reporters asked

" this year i will try to live a life of normal teenage girl life go to school and do what other girls do but that doesn't mean that i will stop performing and acting i will still perform and make songs act in movies so my fans please support me " she said after that little speech she finely managed to sit in her limo

" tsuki i missed you " byakuran said as he hugged her

" okay okay caim down byaku-nii i aso missed you " she said as he returned his hug

''oh also where is my reward " byakuran demanded with childish pout he looked so cute so brought russian marshmellow

" okay here this is your favorite isn't it " i said when he cheered at the sight of marshmellow

"oh tsuki i have a bad news vongola finely realized about you so they will send their chess pieces to you so be alarted " byakuran said

" i know that's why i'm here i will show them that i'm not a fragile girl not a weak bullied girl " she said with strong aura

let the game begin

* * *

hello readers let me introduce my self my author name is seira seiko

i'm just a beginner so please support me

if there is a mistake point it out for me also don't forget to check out my other stories

the first song was blank pink whistle

the second song was v and jin's even if i die it's you (ost of hwarang the beginning)

ooooh and don't forget to review bye(: 3


	2. Chapter 2 the trap

**CHAPTER 2 THE TRAP (UPDATED)**

 **IN VONGOLO**

"Boss we are under attack " they yelled

"What are we gonna do Decimo " Bacil panicked as some familia attacked their base . Everyone run to the direction were they were attacking more .

"We are lacking with man power and weapon Decimo " G said to Giotto with angry face because they were losing

"Call all the forces we have " Giotto demanded as they run to call them 'Even tho i really want to send some of my trust worthy people but with this situation i have no chose but to leave her without guard also she have lived these years all by her self so she can be alone few month right' he thought with worry

"Also try to find what's their reason and their powers " Asari advised

 **MEANWHILE IN NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL**

"Hello class today we are having transfer student let's welcome her , come in " teacher said with fake smile

"Hi my name is Shiroha Tsuki . i'm 14 years old i like sweet things such as cake and orange color i dislike fake people and cheap people also sour things i hope we can become good friend and if there is a thing i don't know or thing that i have made mistake please help me " i introduced my self and than everyone shouted

"WE WILL , I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SEEING HER , SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL , OMG I LOVE HER "yelling heard in everywhere and when i smirked every boys bled from their nose every girls fainted

"Now Tsuki-chan you can sit on a seat you like " teacher said but there was something i didn't liked and i said it

" Okay teach but please don't talk to me like this " i said as i sit on a seat that was near to the window . I sat there so i can see sky every time i want . I didn't see any vongolo's guard dog but i relaxed cause my HYPER INTUITION said it's save . When i looked at teacher she was teaching sinus . I already know this so i didn't pay attention to it . And i only looked at the sky because when see it i feel so relaxed like i'm at home .

Take me to the sky

If I can fly  
If I can run away forever  
If my wings could fly  
Piercing through the air that's getting heavier

Flying, flying  
Higher than higher than  
Higher than the sky  
Flying, flying  
With my reddened wings

these lyric came to me as i looked at the sky . How sky can hold and accept all of these . The storm The rain The lightning The cloud The mist The sun . Just how ?

"ammm Shiroha-san the class is over " a handsome boy said to me

"Ooh thanks i didn't know it " i replied with a charming smile as he blushed ' what a naive boy ' thought in my head . I stand up from my seat and started to walk around the school . This school is pretty thick with their school rule all students have nice hair style and all girls skirts were pretty good but teenage girls most of them wears miniskirt . I'm curios about who leads them .

"Shiroha-san i...i wanna apologize to you cause i kind a treated you very bad in the past " a boy said to me and when he looked into my eyes i recognized him he was Sakuma Rio the boy who always beated me up for no reason . How can he show his face to me and apologize is he kidding how can he do this don't he have a shame

"No No that's okay and it was just childhood mistake " i said opposite thing from my thought

"Yeah now to think of it it was nothing " he said 'nothing a nothing all of those were nothing i wish i could kill him but no i have to hold my self cause i will make him suffer so much that he will beg to be killed '

"And i wanna ask you if you wanna go out with me " he said with charming smile that can make every normal girl fall for him but he is out of luck cause i'm not a normal girl

"Okay i like to " i said as with flirting smile and when he froze i realized that he already fallen to me

"Then let's go to date how about tomorrow's 7pm at XXXXX place" he said

"Okay then tomorrow's 7pm at XXXXX place " i agreed with him . After i said my farewell he started to separate from me . I looked from here to see his excitement .

Sakuma Rio the flower boy of the school , heartbreaker , playboy , boy who never had a heartbreak but not anymore because i will break his heart to peaces and he is my first target .

You all will regret for making my childhood a living hell a nightmare . i promise

* * *

hi guys as you i updated this chapter cause i didn't like it also it begin going to wrong direction so i update hope you guys like it also don't forget to review and check out my other storeis


	3. Chapter 3 the plan's first step

AN: hi i will also update chapter 3 so please wait


End file.
